How it all Began
by specialstrawberries
Summary: set back when everyone was younger. ALL-HUMAN. elena and katherine aren't dopplegangers.
1. Chapter 1

How it All Began

Chapter 1

A/N: so I'm not completely sure where I want to go with this, but whatever happens I hope it ends well. And the only things I own are the events that happen. This story is ALL-HUMAN!

She never knew what life had in store for her. She always knew that something was missing in her life. She'd gone through her life being the best she could be. Being head cheerleader, getting straight A's, doing anything to make her family proud of her. Elena always had a smile on her face. Even when she was sad because she always thought it'd be better to show a smile because it could make someone's day better. Until she met Damon.

When Damon came into her life all she wanted was him. She thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. And of course, so did every girl in her school. They met in the seventh grade. Even back then Elena wanted him but she was too afraid to talk to Damon. But then again, who wouldn't be? With his gorgeous blue eyes that any girl could get lost in, to his dark black hair, to just the way he carried himself. He never the typical "hot guy" then any girl would want. He was downright beautiful.

The whole seventh grade she never talked to him. Maybe except for the occasional hello when he walked past her in the hallway. But other than that she thought, 'maybe I should give up on him. He's too great for me anyway.' And so she just let him go because she was happy spending everyday with her sister, Katherine.

Whenever someone had looked at Katherine and Elena everyone just shook their heads and laughed because you never messed with them. They were the best friends who somehow met by chance. But secretly Elena was jealous of Katherine. Because Katherine could have any boy she wanted because she was the prettiest girl and school. And Katherine wanted to be Elena because Elena was gorgeous. She had that inner beauty that made everyone feel better and face was pretty. Elena just never really cared back then.

And then the seventh grade was over just like that. And Katherine and Elena promised to be friends forever. Until Lucy came into Katherine's life. And nothing was ever the same again. Because slowly started to get worse for Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All summer long Elena had fun. She spent time with her family in Florida and was happy she was finally leaving Mystic Falls but sad that she had to leave Damon. No matter what that whole summer all she could think of was Damon and how much she missed Katherine. Elena got amazingly tan down in Florida and she loved getting messages everyday from Katherine telling Elena how much Katherine had really missed her. Until they slowly stopped coming.

Elena was worried that something had happened to Katherine. Until Elena wrote Katherine asking what happened to her. All Katherine's response was," I've been having time with my best friend Lucy." Elena was crushed at that. Katherine promised that they would be friends forever. But she lied. How could she do this? They were sisters. They shared a special bond that no one else could ever steal from them. Everyone was always jealous of them. It was never JUST Katherine or JUST Elena. It was always Katherine AND Elena. But now it was Katherine AND Lucy. And little Elena all by herself.

And then out of the blue Katherine wrote Elena and Elena thought,' maybe Lucy screwed her over! Maybe she wants me back in her life!' and Elena couldn't be happier to have Katherine back in her life. Until she read the message.

_"OMG Elena you'll never believed what just happened! Damon Salvatore likes me! Haha how sad is that? I'm TOTALLY turning him down! I don't even want him! He's such a WHORE!"_

Elena was just crushed. The man she had the HUGEST crush on, wanted her ex-best friend. She cried for days always hoping that Katherine would realize that Elena likes Damon. But of course she never did because she was too happy with Lucy to care anyway. And Damon wasn't a whore. At least from what she saw. But he never really did show Elena any side of him because they never spoke. So Elena lay in bed all day, crying and crying because of Katherine. And then school had to start. And she had to face everything all over again. Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When school started Elena did what she knows best. She put the smile on her face because that's what she needed to do. If she didn't she would ruin the happiness of the first day back. She lazily went to p.e so early in the morning. 'Why did I decide to do this?' she asked herself. It was soooo early and she wanted to sleep in. that's all she wanted to do these days sleep in and cry. But she didn't because this year she decided that Damon Salvatore would be hers.

When she walked into the school she was relieved that everything was going to be better. and then she saw HER. The one that ruined everything. Katherine was there. With her long curly hair and short shorts that's showed off her ass. She acted like summer never happened.

"ELENA!" she exclaimed happy to see her so called 'best friend' after so long.

"Hey Katherine." Elena said with a believe smile on her face.

"Have you seen Lucy around here somewhere?"

"Who's Lucy? I've never heard of her… OH WAIT! Is that the girl you replaced me with? The last time I saw her she was with you stabbing a knife in my back!"

"Elena what's gotten into you? You're being such a BITCH!"

"What's gotten into me? You promised Katherine! You fucking promised and then you have the nerve to tell me that the guy I like has the HUGEST crush on you and that you were going to turn him down because he was nothing to you? What kind of BEST FRIEND does this thing?"

"what are you talking about? I never ONCE sent any message to you! You're going crazy! You were my best friend and this is EXACTLY why I replaced you with Lucy!"

"Woooooow. You know what? I'm GLAD were not friends anymore because if we were I wouldn't be able to do THIS!"

And with that I socked her across the face. I was so done with her and her bullshit. She was so fake. And I couldn't wait until Lucy officially screws her over because she's a bitch. But hey. I warned her.

There was nothing left for me to say to Katherine. I was done because I was just done with all this fake bullshit and it was only the first day of school. This school year was going to get interesting to say the least. 'Hopefully I'll see Damon.' I thought. I missed him so much. Even though we never talked I had that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something would happen between us. I just felt it.

And then I saw him. No words could describe his beauty. He looked better than I ever could have imagined. His child roundness turned into muscle. I didn't know it was possible but his blue eyes were darker. They held a different light in them. The way his dark hair was done lazily made him look more mature, more serious even. He looked even more beautiful then I remember. And then he did the unthinkable.

"Hello Elena."

Wow I can't believe THE Damon Salvatore just came up to me and said hello to me. I didn't even know he knew I existed.

"Hi Damon. How was your summer?"

I asked and I tried to control my excitement. He was too beautiful. I can't believe he's actually talking to me. And then as I look at my shoes too embarrassed to see him look into my dull eyes I saw it.

"What's this? What happened to you Damon? I didn't know you were like that?"

"Oh that's nothing. Just an accident."

"That doesn't look like an accident. Let me see it."

A/N: I know kind of a cliff hanger but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two. Happy July 4 everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And then I saw it. The one thing I never thought he would do. I thought he was too good for this. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own two eyes. Damon Salvatore had cut himself.

"Damon what brought you to this? What happened to you? You know I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

Tears filled his beautiful eyes. I had never seen a more tragic pain in my life. He pulled me to his chest and held onto me for dear life while he sobbed in the crook of neck.

"Shhh Damon it's okay. Let it all out its okay. It'll all be okay. I promise."

And we just stood there holding each other and crying. I know it may sound stupid for me to start crying but no one had ever once cried in front of me. And with the weight of everything that had just happened with Katherine I needed someone in my life right now and that person happened to be Damon. So we were there standing in the hallway bawling our eyes out because that's all we could do. And we didn't care how many stares we got or how many people we had to tell what was happening to us. Because at that moment all I cared about was how Damon was holding me and holding the pieces of my shattered heart.

And then my breathe got caught in my chest. My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing. He put his for head against mine and I could just stare into his blue eyes forever. They held something in them that was new to me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it was an amazing sight. It was something I had never seen in anyone else's eyes. Maybe it was love? No. it couldn't be love. Damon Salvatore doesn't love. That word isn't even in his vocabulary. Okay well he does love. But he loves stupid things. Like his video games and himself. All things that don't matter in the real world.

"Elena I'm trusting you with something I've never trusted anyone in my entire life. I want to tell you what happened. With everything."

"Damon are you sure about that? I mean you JUST started talking to me. How can you know to trust me? I mean, you can trust me; I wouldn't tell anyone but, still. You just started talking to me and I don't want you to tell me and then regret it and-"

"Elena its fine. Don't worry about it. I want you to know what happened to me."

"Okay Damon. I'm ready. I want to know what happened to you"

"Okay. Well, when summer started…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I know the last time I ended this it was ANOTHER cliff hanger but I had to. And in this story Stefan and Damon aren't brothers. Damon is an only child just to clear up any confusion that could be brought on with this chapter.

"_Okay. Well, when summer started…_ things weren't exactly the best at home. I was constantly fighting with my parents and they were fighting with each other and things were just horrible. All I could do was sit in my room and scream and try not to yell back at them. Then one night they were screaming at each other and I had no clue what to do with them. So I screamed _'JUST STOP IT ALREADY! CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME? I WISH YOU TWO WOULD JUST GO AWAY SO I DIDN'T HAVE TO HEAR THIS __**SHIT**__! IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR __**BITCHING**__ AND COMPLAINING! JUST GO __**AWAY**__!'_ they still didn't stop arguing. All they could think about was who was right. I didn't even care what they were fighting about. And my mom was crying so she left to go for a drive. And then the next thing I know my dad comes over and he says,' _son I'm so sorry. Your mother had a horrible accident right now. She was crying too much and she didn't know where she was going. She crashed into a tree and she didn't make it. I'm so sorry. ' _

"And with that he left and I was just left to sit there with my thoughts and all I could think was that it was my fault she was dead. I killed my mother. If I wouldn't have said anything she'd still be here with me. But, no, she's gone. And my father just tried to repress it. He was never around. He threw himself into his work because he couldn't stand to see me. So I was left sitting around raising myself because my father was never around. And he never talked to me about things. And then Katherine and I had been talking about random things all summer and she made me laugh and I started to fall for her. And I told her that I liked her but she turned me down. And so with the weight of everything I just started cutting and it was addicting. And, I'm so sorry Elena I never planned for this to happen."

"Hey. Look at me, none of this was your fault. Don't think that. You didn't kill your mother. No one killed her. It was just her time to go. And you know what. She loves you more than anything. And wherever she is I know she is proud of you. Don't ever doubt that. You are one hundred percent amazing and she raised you that way. And you know what screw Katherine if can't see what a good person you are. And your dad will come around soon enough. He loves you and he doesn't blame you for any of this." He couldn't look at me. He was staring at his feet. I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes.

"Damon, I love you. I always have. But I know you probably don't feel the same way. I'm sorry I bugged you." And I let go of him and kissed his forehead and slowly walked to my first class of the day. This day has been hectic and the first day of school just started.

* * *

><p>Luckily for me the rest of the first day went by fast. I couldn't wait to go home and just relax with everything that's happened. I decided today would be a good day to write in my journal.<p>

_August 18__th_

_Dear journal,_

_Today I did it. I finally went off on Katherine for the whole Lucy thing and it was amazing. Just to scream in her face for the bad things she's done to me was a relief. And wow, Damon Salvatore. He was just something. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I can't believe what he told me today though. He started cutting and his mother died. He seems like the type of person who will just lift me up and throw me back down and move on to someone else. I won't let him do that to me. I can't. I like him too much. And I respect myself way too much to be another girl on the list. I'm sorry Damon but I can't do this. I won't do this._

_Elena_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank psychokitten for giving me this idea. I hope this is good and i feel bad i didnt update yesterday. Hopefully I can get chapter 7 up later. Thanks so much for reading.

**DPOV**

What I do wrong to Elena? I've liked her for so long and I decide to tell her what happened and she runs away from me. I didn't deserve her. She was too amazing for me but still. I hoped that maybe she would understand and I knew she did because of the way she cried when I told her. She looked so different from the last time I saw her. She had gotten taller and she grew her hair out. It was now all the down to her hips. You could see how age looked on her. She was tan and u could see how much weight she lost from all the swimming she did. She's beautiful. I mean, she was before but now even more so.

When I told her what happened I couldn't believe she ran away from what happened. It broke me. But I knew Elena wasn't like that. I knew she needed time to process everything so I let her go. I know she would come back and tell me exactly why she left me. But for now all I had to do was wait around for her.

Throughout the day all I could think of is _'Where is Elena? I need to see her.'_ But I couldn't find her. And then SHE approached me.

"Hey Damon" she said to me in that annoying tone of voice that d rather not listen to at the moment. I know why she's doing this. She's doing this because I love Elena. And when she turned me down I stopped giving her the attention she craved.

"What do you want Katherine? I have nothing to say to you after you broke my heart. I've moved on. I like someone else."

"Who Elena? Why would you like her when you could have me?" she looked at me with evil in her eyes I knew not to trust her but what she told me next broke me. "Elena was the one that told me you were nothing and that I shouldn't be with you. I wanted to be with you but she was the one who told me you were nothing and that I should leave you alone. That I was too good for you. You need to know that I want you. More than anything."

I was nothing. I wanted nothing. My sweet, sweet Elena didn't want me anymore. I didn't know what to think of this. There had to be a reason she would tell Katherine these things. Katherine could be lying. She was known to do that these days. But I don't know. Katherine and Elena are friends. Aren't they?

I was suddenly snapped out of my thinking when I felt someone's lips on mine. I kissed back thinking it was Elena. But I always imagined Elena was a good kisser, and this kiss was horrible. I remembered that I was just talking to Katherine. Oh my god what did I just do? I need to stop this. I want Elena not Katherine. This is all too much for me.

"Katherine what are you doing? I don't want you! I want Elena! I've wanted Elena for the longest time and I've been going after girls just so she would get jealous and go out with me. And then I actually liked you Katherine and you threw me away. I realized that you're just a bitch. And I have no clue why I ever liked you. Just leave me and Elena alone. I don't know Elena put up with all your shit last year. She's too good for you."

With that I walked away because I had nothing to do with Katherine. Luckily enough for me being me I could easily walk up to some girl and find out where Elena lived. And now I knew. So there's only one thing to do. I need to go tell Elena how I feel about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

Of course. This was just my luck. Right when I wake up I would get the worst news of my life. It was bad enough that today I had to lose Katherine and cry in front of Damon I see a letter sitting right next to me on my bed. I could tell it was written fast because it was scribbled but it was of importance. My heart was beating fast and my breathe caught in my chest as I read the letter:

_Dear Elena,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this sweetie but you looked so peaceful in your sleep and I didn't know how to say this. But you need to know the truth. I can't keep this from you. Honey I'm sorry but something terrible has happened. Your mother and I won't be home for a day or so because your grandma is in the hospital. She'll be okay but you need to know that she has cancer. We don't know what exactly happened but this is all I can you for now. We will be back as soon as we can but we don't exactly know how serious this is. Please don't tell your brother what happened. We don't want him to worry but you needed to know what is going on. We love you sweetie and we know your grandma does too. Stay safe their money for pizza and you can call a friend for a ride to school. We will see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

Great this was wonderful. Of course this would happen to me. After everything that's been going on I hate this. Damon doesn't want me, I lost Katherine, and I could potentially lose the most important person in my life. I just hope that one day this will soon be over and everything will be okay. I can't stop the tears that are escaping my eyes. My legs don't even hold me up anymore. I fall to the ground sobbing my eyes out. Jeremy hears me from next door. I know he's asking if I'm okay so I say that I'm fine. That he should go hang out with one of friends, And to come back in a few hours. He says okay and tells me he loves me. I tell him I love him too and that gets me crying even more. He never tells me he loves me. No one tells me that, ever. So hearing him say that just broke me more than I already was.

This all hurt too much. I couldn't handle all this weight on my shoulders. Everything with Damon and with Katherine and just everything, I couldn't help but to just want to cut myself. But I couldn't. I couldn't because just hours ago I told Damon Salvatore that he couldn't. And I wouldn't do that to him.

While contemplating on what to do the door bell rang. I absent-mindedly opened it. Not bothering to care who it was. Until the voice I'd know anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe it with my own two red, puffy eyes. Damon Salvatore was standing at my doorway.

"Elena? Why have you been crying? Is everything okay?"

I just stood there. Unaware of where my voice was at the moment. All I could do was just stand there and look at the way Damon Salvatore was standing at my door. His hair was a complete mess, his searching mine to see why I was crying. I couldn't open up to him. I wouldn't. I was too afraid of the things he could do to me.

"Damon you need to leave my house now. I don't want you here." My voice broke. DAMNNIT! He knows now. He knows I need him here more than anything. Why is he here? This is just ridiculous now.

"Elena. You can't lie to me. Please, don't leave me. After I just opened up to you please don't go. Just please let me inside so I can tell you what happened. How I feel about everything. Please Elena. I'm begging you just let me tell you everything. Please." His voice was too sweet for me to deny. So I let him inside.

"Okay Damon. You told me you have something to say so say it please. My brother will be home soon and if someone's here will get in trouble."

"Okay, well all I want to know is why did you run away when I told you what happened to me? I thought I could trust you and then you just ran off? And then Katherine had to get I n our business and that was just even worse."

"Wait what happened with Katherine? Did she hurt you Damon? I swear if she did I will kick her ass again I'm tired f her trying to hurt me! And then she had to bring you into this when you're already down and Damon I'm so sorry I just, I couldn't get hurt again. I was afraid that you didn't care about me but now I don't care what happens as long as you'll be in my life. Either as a friend or something more I don't care at this point. I just know that I need you here Damon. Don't leave me please."

And with that I hung on to him for dear life because I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't. I loved him too much to let him walk out on my life. I slowly felt him put his arms around me as he held me tight. And once again I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. Lucky enough for me I had Damon to hold me.

After for what felt like eternity I stopped crying. I have no clue how I spent all day crying and how I could still manage to cry more. But I stopped somehow and Damon wouldn't let go of me. I didn't complain but it was awkward and then it wasn't. it amazed me how I fit so perfectly in his arms. I was glad he didn't let me go. I needed him right now more than I needed anything else in my life.

"Elena, my angel, what happened? Please don't cry. You're too beautiful for it. You deserve to smile every second of your life because you are amazing." It was then he looked into my eyes and said the words I never thought I'd hear him say to me. "I love you Elena Gilbert."

And of course here some the tears once again. But for once they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears. "Damon Salvatore I love you more then I love myself please don't ever leave me."

He did the unthinkable he slowly leaned in and his lips touched mine, oh so gently. It was as if a feather had kissed me. At first it was an innocent but then it got more intense. I couldn't help it was so addicting. I could tell he wanted more just like I did. I'm sure it was like no other kiss on this whole planet. My arms slowly snaked around his neck as his went to my waist. At this moment I didn't care what happened, just as long as I could keep kissing him. And I still could. So I was happy. I felt his tongue across my lower lip, I slowly opened my mouth to give him access. It amazed how easy kissing him was.

But, too soon into the kiss he slowly pulled away. I wasn't going to fight him because I'm sure he had more experience with this. And now, I was proud to say that Damon Salvatore was my first kiss. He was an amazing kisser. I felt addicted even thought It just happened. We just stood there in each other's arms and I couldn't contain the tears that again wouldn't stop. I was just done. I knew how much I wanted this but I knew how we would never work.

"Damon I'm sorry but I can't do this after everything that's happened today I'm sorry. I need to go and suggest you do the same."

I tried to pull away and I knew what he would do before he even did it. He grabbed my wrist and said a firm," No. I'm not letting go anywhere. I let you go earlier today and I will NOT make that mistake again. Elena Gilbert you are my world I will not let you walk away from me. I know you want this just as much as I do so please just stop trying to run away. I understand that today was a rough day and that you need time to process everything. I'm going to let you relax go lay in bed, take a shower, do whatever Elena does. I will leave you for tonight but I expect you to be at school tomorrow. And we WILL talk about this Elena I'm not going to let you go. I've already lost one of the most important =women in my life and I refuse to lose another. Goodnight Elena." He kissed me on the cheek, on my nose, on each of my eyelids, my lips.

When he pulled away I wanted more but I knew it was wrong. So I just let him for me to sit in my thoughts all day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: okay you guys I'm SO sorry that it took this long to write! I've been having insane writers block and it's been driving me nuts that I couldn't write anything! I'm sorry for the long wait and hopefully I can get back to my old writing schedule! Thanks for being so patient with this!**

It amazed how I only got four hours of sleep. The things I saw when I dreamed were horrible. I couldn't sit there and see it. It was too terrifying for my own good. All I saw was pain and suffering. I saw Damon suffering and all I could is sit there and watch because I couldn't move. I wanted to be there for him but I couldn't. I tried and tried but I couldn't get to him. I begged and begged for me to be able to hold him but it was no use. My pleads wouldn't get me anywhere. I didn't care, he was my Damon and I was his Elena. And I wanted to do anything I could to help him, to save him from all his pain.

The dream scared me so I hoped in the shower. The only place where I know I'm safe and that I can think. I just stood there and the hot water relax my muscles. After just standing there for what felt like forever I decided I better stop wasting water. I stepped out of the shower and I felt so much better. It was already 5 o'clock so I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I've always hated my crazy, curly hair. After an hour of straightening my hair it looked better. It was long and flowing down to my hips. I hadn't cut my hair in years and I promised myself I wouldn't ever again.

Once my hair was done I put makeup on. I never liked makeup. I always thought it was for fake people but I put it on. Not pretty to make me look better or anything. All I put on was mascara and think eyeliner. I looked emo. I didn't care what people would say. I had lost everything anyway. Except Damon, but I have a feeling that he will be gone soon enough just like everyone else.

* * *

><p>I walked to school. I didn't care if I was late. I was just done. I missed all my morning classes. When I got to school it was break. I quickly hoped the fence and I heard a voice.<p>

"Sneaking into school everyday won't get you anywhere in life." I didn't know who this lady was but she was very pretty. She was insanely short and had black hair. She wore baggy clothes and thick eyeliner just like I did.

"This isn't something I do every day. Just had a bad yesterday and I don't care at the moment. Now if you'd excuse me I have places to go and people to see." Only I didn't, I had no one here anymore. Maybe Damon but I couldn't see him right now. I could feel the tears start to form as I walked away. And apparently she did too.

"Its Elena isn't it? Katherine's best friend right?" I turned in awe. Before I never cared that people called me that. But now, was a totally different story.

"Well…were not friends anymore, but yeah. That's how everyone knows me, I guess. Not as my own person. Just as Katherine's little bitch right? In case you haven't heard I'm done with Katherine. We are no longer friends. Now that she has little Lexi by her side she doesn't need me anymore. No one does."

"Honey don't say that. I know I don't know you or your situation with Katherine but someone does need you. More than you will ever know. You should come with me and my friends because I saw you yesterday at lunch with no one. Come and meet people. It's a new year and time for new adventures."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. I had no clue where she was taking me. She just dragged me and I met some of the most interesting people in my life. This girls name was Bonnie. She was beautiful without a doubt but something told me she didn't believe it. And then there was a boy named Tyler. He was obviously the school whore. But he and I just sort of came together. We were joking and laughing and having a good time. There was nothing emotional there. At least on my part there wasn't. And then there was Vicki. She had always been beautiful I gave her a hug because it felt right. I had known her long enough and no one cared. Apparently hugging people was nothing new to them. And then there was Caroline. I had seen her around but I never really knew her. She was friends with Katherine but I could tell she was nothing like her. And Anna, she was always somewhere else. I never understood why. She was staring into space. There were more people but they didn't stand out as much.

They were outcasts. I didn't understand why. They were amazing. They were funny and caring and I had no clue why I had never met them before. I felt like I finally belong. I was slowly walking to history with Anna. She was very nice. We talked about some of our favorite things. We came together. We were joking and laughing and having an amazing time. This girl was amazing but no one knew. I didn't care what people thought of her because they were wrong. Those people had been wrong in thinking of what they thought of these people. I'm glad I now know them.

It amazed me how things were falling back into place after such a short time of them falling apart. I knew this people were different than everyone else. But I didn't care. I didn't care because somehow I didn't feel like they would be my friends. But they would be my family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I couldn't deny this anymore. I missed her. I missed being Katharine's friends. Even though she ditched me for Lexi and broke Damon's heart, I missed her. She was my sister and then with the flick of the wrist she was gone. And I just had to pack my crap and leave. I missed her more than anything. I wouldn't admit it to anyone though.

The days go by and I haven't heard from Damon. I'd seen him at school with a smile on his face and I knew he was fine. He never once saw me though. Days would turn to weeks and weeks to months. We just didn't speak.

I missed him too though. It was already December and we hadn't spoken since August. Until the week before winter vacation. I was walking down the hall with Bonnie laughing and having an amazing time and he ran into me.

"Elena I think we need to talk. Now."

"Umm… Okay? Bye Bonnie I'll text you later." Damon and I walked outside. It was insanely cold for a December morning. "Damon what happened?"

"Elena why have you been avoiding me these past few months? I've needed you more than anything and you were nowhere to be seen. I've heard from people that you moved and whenever I'd go to your house you were never there. What happened?"

"Damon I'm so sorry. I haven't been home because I've had family things to deal with. **(AN: the family problems from chapter 7) **and whenever I did see you, you were happy. I didn't want to ruin your happiness. Especially after everything you've gone through just couldn't live with myself if I ruined that for you. I'm sorry Damon."

I started to walk away and I was stopped. I wanted to walk away so badly but someone was holding me against the wall. I knew what Damon wanted but I was too afraid to say anything or do anything. Every day that goes by I think of his kiss. I tried to do things to get over it but I couldn't. It was impossible. The taste of his lips still lingered on mine. His warm hands, holding me. It was all too amazing. I didn't deserve him. He was Damon and I was Elena. Those two things would never come together. As much I wanted it to after all these months he had a smile on his face. He was happy without me. If he could live without me then I could learn to live without him. That's just how it would have to be from now on.

**DPOV**

God Elena was beautiful. I've missed her more than anything. I swear when I finally saw her again I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It's been so long since I've seen her face and I wouldn't have cared if I had died because she was here in my heaven. She looked so helpless, so lost. I just wanted to see her smile again. To hold her in my arms, to kiss those sweet lips, to feel everything I could feel with her. I couldn't live without her. I know I'm young, but I don't care. I know love is real. I know it's real because I am feeling it with Elena. I know she loves me. She just won't admit it. You can't just ignore the kind of feelings we shared with each other. It's impossible to sit there and think that what we had was nothing. And even of the slim chance that she doesn't love me, I will make her love me. Elena Gilbert is the love of my life and I won't let anyone get in the way of that.

As I was holding Elena against the wall I didn't care about the looks people were giving us. I needed to prove to her and to everyone else that we are meant to be together. So I looked into her eyes and saw the love there. She nodded her head yes and I knew what I had to do. I slowly leaned down and gently placed my lips on hers. I felt the electricity throughout me, from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes. It was like fireworks. I knew she felt it too when she got on her toes to deepen our kiss. I know that sounds like lust but it wasn't. It was pure love. And now I knew I was right Elena Gilbert loves me. And I know we will spend eternity together. And to all think that I wanted her best friend.

**A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't written in forever! I've just been busy and I had insane writers block but hopefully it's gone and I can get back to writing more stuff for you guys. I know the story sounds like its over but I promise it's not. Reviews are welcomed (: thanks for reading!**


End file.
